jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Belsavis
*Mittlerer Rand (Senex-Juvex-Ansicht) |Sektor=Bozhnee-Sektor |System=Belsavis-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=L-18 |Sterne= |Satellit= |Monde=3 |Klasse= |Landschaft=*Weitläufige Eiswüsten mit gewaltigen Gletschern *Wenige subtropische Zonen in Gebieten mit Vulkanismus |Atmosphäre= |Klima=*Arktisch *Subtropisch (in Zonen mit Vulkanismus)The Old Republic Encyclopedia |Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser= |Tageslänge=25 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=412 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=Mluki |Einwanderer=*Menschen *Rakata *Ithorianer *Esh-kha *Viele andere Spezies |Einwohnerzahl=*216.500 (vor der sith-imperialen Invasion) |Sprache=Basic |Städte=Plawal |Besitzer= |Regierung=Gefängniswachen unter der alleinigen Aufsicht des Senats-Sicherheitsrates (Kalter Krieg) |Importe= |Exporte=Ranken-Kaffee |Zugehörigkeit= *Unendliches Reich *Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium }} Eigenübersetzung von „No one leaves Belsavis. Not prisoners, not guards. We all serve life sentences.“ Belsavis ist ein zum Großteil mit Eis bedeckter Planet im gleichnamigen Sternsystem des Bozhnee-Sektors. Er liegt nach imperialer Ansicht im Äußeren Rand beziehungsweise im Neunten Quadranten des Mittleren Randes nach Ansicht der Senex-Juvex-Sektoren der Galaxis. Durch die Belsavis Run genannte Hyperraumroute ist der Planet an die Welten Tekurr'k und Ossel angeschlossen. Die Rakata errichteten in den subtropischen Vulkanschluchten des Planeten ein Gefängnis, das die Galaktische Republik viele Jahrtausende später ebenfalls nutzte. Geografie und Klima thumb|links|250px|Üppiges Pflanzenwachstum zwischen Eisklippen und Lavalöchern Aus dem Weltraum betrachtet ist Belsavis ein überwiegend grauer Planet mit vereinzelten kleinen grünen Stellen. Die Planetenoberfläche besteht aus tiefen, nebeligen Schluchten, weitläufigen Eiswüsten und großen Gletschern. Regelmäßig toben Schneestürme, die Verirrten die Sicht nehmen. Es ist kaum ein Fleck zu finden, der nicht von Schnee- und Eismassen bedeckt ist. Der sehr heiße Kern des Planeten lässt jedoch vereinzelt heiße Quellen an die Oberfläche treten, die kilometertiefe Schluchten bilden, die das einzige Leben auf der sonst so unfreundlichen Welt ermöglichen. Der in diesen Gebieten auftretende Vulkanismus ließ die Bildung warmer subtropischer Zonen inmitten des ewigen Eises zu. Dort hatte sich eine einzigartige Pflanzen- und Tierwelt gebildet und breite farbenfrohe Bäume wechseln sich mit vulkanischen Gesteinsformationen ab. Republikanische Wissenschaftler entdeckten diese Oasen und siedelten sich in den idyllischen Tälern an. An den drei größten dieser vulkanischen Erdspalten, deren Felswände meist von dichtem Dschungel bedeckt sind, wurden Städte angelegt, die ursprünglich nur von den Mluki, den Ureinwohnern von Belsavis, später auch von vielen anderen Spezies bewohnt wurden.Palpatines Auge Einheimische Flora und Fauna Folgende Spezies waren auf Belsavis indigen: *Acklay *Baspoor-Gleiter *Gargantuaner *Kintanischer Zermalmer *Luminatri *Rancor *Rankenbestie *Schleicher *Sumpfschwinge *Varactyl *Vrblther Geschichte Prärepublikanische Zeit Über 25000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde Belsavis von den Rakata erobert, die mit ihrem Wissen über die Dunkle Seite der Macht und ihren fortschrittlichen Technologien ihr Unendliches Reich über die ganze Galaxis ausdehnten. Die Rakata wussten die außergewöhnliche Beschaffenheit des Planeten zu schätzen und erbauten ein ausgeklügeltes Gefängnissystem mit dem Ziel, Bedrohungen wegzusperren und galaxisverändernde Technologien für eine spätere Verwendung aufzuheben. Komplexe einbruchssichere Kammern wurden quer über den Planeten errichtet, um gefährliche Gefangene und Geräte darin von der Außenwelt zu isolieren. Zudem errichteten sie quer über der Planetenoberfläche ein Netz aus hochentwickelten Transportstationen, die sie schnell von einem Ort zum anderen bringen konnten. Durch eine schwächende Seuche und unzähligen Sklavenrebellionen ging das Unendliche Reich schließlich zugrunde, wenige Rakata-Überlebende verstreuten sich in der Galaxis und der Gefängnisplanet Belsavis geriet in Vergessenheit. Alte Republik thumb|rechts|250px|Ein Jedi durchstreift den üppigen Dschungel Belsavis' Jahrtausende später fanden republikanische Entdecker den als unbedeutend erklärten Planeten bewohnt von wenigen Primitiven in einer planetenweiten Eiszeit vor. Scouts, die die winzigen tropischen Zonen untersuchten, entdeckten eine Rakata-Kammer und ließen versehentlich die darin eingesperrte Bestie frei. Bald bestätigten Archäologen, dass ganze Spezies von mysteriösen Rakata-Lebenserhaltungsgeräten in den Kammern gut erhalten worden waren. Der Hohe Rat der Jedi spürte die Gefahren, die von den Kammern ausgingen, und empfahl, dass die Republik den Planeten unter Quarantäne stellte. Die republikanische Regierung entsandte Teams von Sicherheitsspezialisten zu permanenten Siedlungen, wo sie sichergehen sollten, dass die Gefängnisse nie wieder geöffnet werden konnten. Jahrelang lebten ganze Generationen von tapferen Wächtern auf dem Planeten und bewachten schreckliche uralte Geheimnisse und unvorstellbare Kräfte. Da die Todesstrafe schon lange als unmenschlich abgeschafft worden war, wehrten sich bestimmte Kriminelle schon immer gegen Rehabilitation und Haft. Nachdem der professionelle Attentäter Gravish Tahane zum fünften Mal ausgebrochen war, sah sich die Republik nach einem neuen Gefängnis für ihre schlimmsten Verbrecher um. Der Sicherheitsrat des Galaktischen Senats ließ sich von den Rakata inspirieren und entschied sich für Belsavis. Mit der Kombination von Rakata-Kammern und modernsten Sicherheitsverbesserungen erschufen sie dort den ultimativen Gefängniskomplex. Die Zivilisation wurde von den schlimmsten Bedrohungen behütet und diesen blieb keine Aussicht auf Flucht. Über die Jahrzehnte hinweg entwickelte sich auf dem Planeten eine einzigartige Bevölkerung von Gefangenen und ihre Nachkommen, die gemäß SIS-Befehl J-V326-0987P nicht auswandern durften. Kampf gegen das Sith-Imperium Während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges verdoppelte die Republik die Einwohnerzahl Belsavis‘, indem sie gefangene imperiale Soldaten und Sith-Lords dort inhaftierten. Sogar nach dem Vertrag von Coruscant zwangen korrupte Offiziere die Kriegsgefangenen dazu, militärische Informationen preiszugeben. Ein weiterer Tiefpunkt in der Geschichte der Republik waren die sogenannten „Dominanz-Experimente“. Initiiert von Senator Tudos diente das Projekt dazu, die militärischen Fähigkeiten zahlreicher Alienspezies zu analysieren, indem man die unfreiwilligen Teilnehmer in kontrollierten Kampfszenarien aufeinander losließ. Die Gewinner bekamen vorübergehend eine bessere Behandlung, während die toten Verlierer mit dem Biomasse-Recyclingsystem entsorgt wurden. Obwohl nur ein paar wenige Größen in der Republik von diesen Experimenten wussten, waren mehrere dutzend Gefängnis-Angestellte darin verwickelt. Auf wundersame Weise blieb das Projekt geheim und Gerüchte unter den Gefangenen wurden schnell aus der Welt geschafft. Als der Kalte Krieg die Aufmerksamkeit der Republik in Anspruch nahm, wurde das Geheimnis von Belsavis unausweichlich enthüllt. Fälschlicherweise machten sich die republikanischen Strategen keine Sorgen; für sie war es unwahrscheinlich, dass der Planet ein Militärziel höchster Priorität werden würde. Daher erwischte der sith-imperiale Überraschungsangriff das Gefängnispersonal eiskalt. Das Imperium setzte zuerst ein kleines Team aus Sith und Elite-Soldaten auf der Planetenoberfläche ab, deren Aufgabe es war, so viele Gefangene wie möglich zu befreien und den Komplex ins Chaos zu stürzen. Einige der Befreiten verbündeten sich (wieder) mit dem Imperium, andere schlossen sich den Plünderern an und erfüllten ebenso ihren Zweck. Während die Republik sich für einen Gegenangriff sammelte, etablierte sich das Imperium mit einer Basis auf dem Planeten und startete seine Operationen. Der Ausgang des Kampfes ist unbekannt, doch das Imperium hatte wertvolle Verbündete wiedergewonnen, wohingegen die Republik alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die Zerstörung des Planeten zu verhindern. Die Schlacht um Belsavis führte letztlich zum Ende des Kalten Krieges und war der Anfang des Zweiten Galaktischen Krieges. Aufstieg des Imperiums Ein späterer Einwanderer des Planeten war der Jedi-Meister Plett, der etwa 100 VSY eine der Schluchten besiedelte, die später unter dem Namen Plawal-Schlucht bekannt wurde. Dort baute er ein Haus und ein Laboratorium, in dem er Jahre später während der Großen Jedi-Säuberung einige Jedi-Jünglinge versteckte. Etwa 18 VSY schickte Imperator Palpatine jedoch Palpatines Auge, um den Planeten zu bombardieren und die Jedi zu vernichten. Das Schiff wurde aber von zwei Jedi sabotiert, sodass es Belsavis nie erreichte, doch Plett und seine Schützlinge waren gezwungen, zu fliehen. Sie löschten aus den Köpfen der inzwischen zahlreichen Einwanderer und Bewohner des Planeten die Erinnerungen an ihren Aufenthalt und verließen Belsavis mit unbekanntem Ziel. Ära der Rebellion Wie den ganzen Neunten Quadranten, so betrachten die herrschenden Häuser der Senex-Juvex-Sektoren Belsavis stets als Teil des Mittleren Randes, während das Imperium den Planeten zum Bozhnee-Sektor des Äußeren Randes zählte. In den Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin siedelten sich verschiedene landwirtschaftliche Konzerne, wie die Brathflen Corporation, Galactic Exotics und Imperial Exports auf dem Planeten an. Sie nutzten die aus den Felsspalten austretende Wärme und errichteten gewaltige Lichtkuppeln in den Schluchten, unter denen sie hängende Gärten anlegten, um dort Landwirtschaft zu betreiben. Dort wurden vor allem Kaffee- und Weinpflanzen angebaut, die etwa 30 Prozent des gesamten Wirtschaftsaufkommen des Planeten ausmachten.Behind the Magic Acht Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor reisten Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo nach Belsavis und deckten eine Intrige zwischen den Häusern der Senex-Juvex-Sektoren und Roganda Ismaren, welche einst eine Spionin sowie Geliebte von Imperator Palpatine gewesen war, auf. Das Gefängnis Aufbau Minimalsicherheitsbereich Minimale Sicherheit ist relativ; die hier Inhaftierten haben alle bösartige Verbrechen wie Raubüberfälle oder Morde begangen, mussten dementsprechend also auch gut bewacht werden. Ihre Gemeinsamkeit war jedoch, dass ihr Körperbau dem eines Menschen ähnelte, was sie leicht zu bewachen machte. Dieser Bereich wurde auch „Korrektur-Bereich“ genannt, da die Gefangenen landwirtschaftliche Arbeiten übernehmen und sich einer Beratung unterziehen mussten. Als das Imperium seinen Angriff startete, befreite es eine große Anzahl Gefangener aus diesem Bereich, woraufhin diese randalierten. Sicherheitsbereich In diesem Bereich wurden diejenigen eingesperrt, deren Spezies-Beschaffenheit bestimmte Anpassungen erforderte, die eine so außergewöhnliche Kulturauffassung hatten, dass ein Zusammentreffen mit Außenstehenden sofort einen Kampf auslösen würde oder die so gewalttätig waren, dass sie in Einzelhaft untergebracht werden mussten. Hier hatte die Republik auch eine Forschungseinrichtung, die bestimmte Projekte durchführte. Während die meisten Untersuchungen für die Gefangenen harmlos waren, wurden hier von korrupten Wachen mitunter die „Dominanz-Experimente“ durchgeführt. Maximalsicherheitsbereich Gestaltwandler, Cyborgs und Macht-Sensitive – diese gefährlichen Insassen stellten mit ihrer natürlichen Bewaffnung zu jeder Zeit eine Gefahr da, weswegen sie in speziell erschaffenen Zellblöcken untergebracht wurden. Dazu benutzten die Wachen Rakata-Technologie und die gefährlichsten Gefangenen wurden in Kryo-Tanks bewusstlos gehalten, um ihre Mitbewohner zu beschützen. Die Schreckensmeister waren hier auch zuerst inhaftiert. Da das psychische Trauma, das die Sith-Lords ausstrahlten, jedoch alle Gefangenen in einem Radius von dreihundert Metern absterben ließ, wurden sie betäubt und weit entfernt von anderen Insassen eingesperrt. Das Grab Diese Region wurde bereits von den Rakata erbaut und liegt tief unter der Planetenoberfläche. Jeder, der hier inhaftiert wurde, musste mithilfe von antiker Technologie in absoluter Stasis gehalten werden, denn sollte eine dieser Bedrohungen erwachen und entkommen, würde das den Untergang der Galaxis bedeuten. Sektion X Diese vom Kampf bisher unberührte Gegend wurde unerwartet das Ziel von den Dienern der entkommenen Schreckensmeister, die ihre eigenen finsteren Pläne verfolgten. Da weder Republik noch Imperium abwarten wollten, was die abtrünnigen Sith aus den antiken Rakata-Kammern bergen würden, richteten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sektion X. Hier stürzte auch einst ein Schiff voller HK-Attentäterdroiden ab. Die Ewige Kammer Im Höhepunkt des Kampfes um Belsavis enthüllten imperiale Bomber eine uralte Kammer, die von den Rakata mit Tonnen an Erde zugeschüttet worden war, um deren Bewohner für immer einzusperren. Hier war der Rakata-Kriegsherr Soa der Grässliche untergebracht worden, der einst Korriban in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Da Soa die Absicht hatte, die Galaxis erneut zu erobern, musste ein Elite-Einsatzteam entsandt werden, das ihn und seine Diener ein für alle Mal vernichtete. Belsavis_Minimal.jpg|Der Minimalsicherheitsbereich Sicherheitsbereich.jpg|Der Sicherheitsbereich Maximalsicherheitsbereich.jpg|Der Maximalsicherheitsbereich Das Grab Magma.jpg|Das Grab Ewige Kammer.jpg|Die Ewige Kammer Bekannte Gefangene *Soa der Grässliche *Hecaya’s Might *Darth Ekkage *Schreckensmeister Raptus, Tyrans, Calphayus, Bestia, Styrak und Brontes *Die komplette Esh-Kha-Spezies Hinter den Kulissen *In dem 2011 erschienenen MMORPG von BioWare ist Belsavis eine spielbare Welt und kann von Spielern beider Fraktionen ab Stufe 40 betreten werden. Sektion X wurde in einem späteren Patch eingeführt und ist nur für Abonnenten oder mit einem Zugriffspass ab Stufe 50 zugänglich. Hier startet man auch die HK-Questreihe, nach deren Abschluss man einen Attentäterdroiden als Gefährten freigeschalten bekommt. *Ebenfalls im Rahmen von wurde für den Planeten sogar ein eigenes Musikstück mit dem Titel Belsavis, the Ancient Prison komponiert. Quellen *''Palpatines Auge'' * *''Behind the Magic'' * *''The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' * Einzelnachweise en:Belsavis es:Belsavis fi:Belsavis fr:Belsavis nl:Belsavis ru:Белсавис Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Bozhnee-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Mittleren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Legends